Previous communication systems allow for communication between different devices using a single mode of transmission. For example, a device communicating to other electronic devices over a Bluetooth piconet or scatternet (Bluetooth is a protocol for wireless communications over short distances developed by the Bluetooth Special Interest Group), or a portable computer communicating to a computer network using an Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 (a or b) protocol, etc. Given the increased use of wireless communications in many everyday electronic devices (e.g., personal digital assistants (PDAs, portable computers, etc.) and the increased number of different communication protocols being used, a need exists in the art for a method and system which would allow a Bluetooth compliant device to be able to communicate using one or more other modes of communications, thereby allowing the device to communicate to some devices using the Bluetooth protocol, while communicating with other device(s) or the same device using another protocol, such as a higher speed IEEE 802.11 protocol or any one of a number of other communication protocols.